


Secrets of the Universe

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: (ms word makes this 200 words exactly boo), Double Drabble, Gen, space dorks in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zoe studies time travel physics and Jamie reads stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Universe

Zoe was partway through a fifty-second century textbook on time travel physics, which the Doctor told her encompassed roughly the limit of human understanding on the subject. She’d taken that to mean the limit of what he’d allow her to read and at first she’d been insulted, but she was beginning to realise he was probably right. She was three chapters in and already struggling. It was exciting, actually. She’d never struggled with a textbook before in her life. The novelty hadn’t quite worn off yet.

She sat at a table in the library, filling sheet after sheet of notebook paper with her neat, square handwriting. Across the table, Jamie was bent over a storybook in intense concentration, mouthing the words to himself as he read. He had a way of reading like he was unlocking the secrets of the universe – and for all she knew maybe he was.

“Hey, Zoe?”

Zoe glanced up. “Hmm?”

“What’s a –” He paused as he sounded the unfamiliar word out to himself. “Tuh-rah – tarantuhla?”

“Tarantula,” Zoe corrected. “It’s a kind of big spider.”

“Thanks.”

He went back to his story. Zoe turned over a page and resumed unravelling the mysteries of time travel.

**Author's Note:**

> (The book Jamie is reading is _The Once and Future King_.)


End file.
